Somewhere Around Nothing
by Darkira
Summary: Master Edward has his hands full with his two newest subs, Jasper and Bella. Nothing is simple with the three of them, yet everything turns so much better in their playroom. / AU/AH/M/BDSM/Poly-stuffs/Not for the faint of heart.


**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to S. Meyer. I don't think she'd approve.

This is my first **BDSM**-fic, so try to be patient with it. It's also my first proper **3some** fic.

There is more to this story, yet none of it is written yet.

Oh, and I want to thank **einfach mich** (for going this through with me and discussing this until it began to make sense) and **mycrookedsmile** (for making it readable).

This wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so loving. Thanks.

**It is BDSM. It is NOT simple. It might be hard to read.**

**And it has _Bella_ in it.**

**Bloody hell.**

**You've been warned.**

**:: :: :: :: ::**

She was sitting on a chair with a high back and armrests. The dark wood was a striking contrast against her milky skin and brown, shiny curls. She was sobbing quietly, her eyes cast down, and I knew she was trying to concentrate her gaze on the spot between her thighs, a little tiny mark on the wood that I had told her to keep her eyes on.

Her nude body was lovely, even though I rarely swung that way. Anyone could tell she was beautiful, with round curves on her otherwise quite petite form.

"Do you think I can attach the chain now? Do you think you'll be able to be a good girl for Jasper, darling?" I asked her. She let out a strangled sob, nodding without letting her eyes do anything other than bat away another set of tears.

"Alright then," I said in a carefully constructed, lazy tone that would show them both that I was at ease in this situation. They had problems, Jasper and Bella. This was how they chose to deal with those problems and I wasn't about to deny them what they needed.

I walked around the high, leather covered bench in the middle of the room and looked around to see where Jasper was. He was exactly where I had left him.

"Jasper, come here," I said and he rose awkwardly from where he'd been kneeling by the wall. I smiled inwardly; everything in his posture, from his narrow hips to his muscular arms, was tensed in defiance. His eyes weren't cast down, instead they'd been directed at me all this time; I'd felt his gaze on me but hadn't acted on it.

"Now now...you know better than this." I clicked my tongue at him and his eyes hardened even more. There were no gags involved in our sessions, mainly because I needed to hear them and they weren't experienced submissives. Hell, Jasper was hardly ever submissive even for a minute. But he knew he needed it as much as Bella did.

"Do I need to take out the cane, Jasper?" I asked in a casual tone, probably the same one I used when asking if someone would prefer coffee or tea while in my kitchen. I heard Bella whimper and Jasper growl a little, but his gaze lowered to the floor immediately.

"Good boy." I praised him and even though there was another growl from his chest, something in his posture changed a little bit. Praise relaxed him more than anything else did, so I never gave it unless he deserved and needed it.

"Go to the bench, lean over," I said and he moved, but stopped as soon as he got to it. Looking at him, I huffed a bit, this time at myself. "Sorry, forgot all about that," I said and went to him, releasing the clasp that held his cuffed hands behind his neck.

When his hands were free, he positioned himself over the bench as he had been instructed multiple times before. He didn't falter or resist anymore. I could tell by his body language, which was teetering on the edge between tension and relaxation, that he was waiting for what would happen next.

"You may look at her," I told him as I secured his feet to the legs of the padded bench with another set of cuffs.

Because I was crouching while tightening the cuffs, I could tell when he raised his eyes to Bella. His cock began to harden immediately. When his hands twitched towards his erection, I raised my hand and slapped him right under his left buttock.

There was a loud smacking noise and a hiss with an underlying 'fuck' attached to it, but his hands stopped.

Sometimes I wondered if he needed a female to dominate him, that being straight and dominated by a male was too hard on Bella didn't trust anyone but me and Jasper who in turn left the decision making up to her.

When his feet were secured, I went to stand between him and Bella and held out my hand for him to offer his wrists to me. Another thing he had learned was that I would stand here like this for an hour if needed.

Instead of resisting, he complied instantly, another step in the right direction. I took his hands and attached them together at the wrists. Then I took the end of the chain from the floor and locked it to the ring in the middle of his cuffs.

I had put the chair against the wall a long time ago when I first renovated this room. Now it was pulled away from the wall and closer to the bench in the middle. Jasper and Bella were facing each other, feeling connected through the chain.

There was a sound from behind me and I turned around to look at her. She was crying now, tears smudging her porcelain doll features, as she stared back at Jasper. This was her problem. This was why she was here with him.

Jasper hated losing control more than anything. He also denied his need to be thoroughly fucked every now and then, because he had been raised in a strict household with rules straight from the military and the Bible.

What Bella hated most was seeing Jasper in distress. If she could do anything to make him feel better, she would. I had no doubt that she would give her life if his were on the line. She also had a major issue with her own sexuality. Her mother had been a bit of a slut and her father, with whom she lived from her early teens onwards, denied that his daughter was a sexual being up until she moved away from home at the age of twenty-one.

"Eyes down, Bella." I scolded her with my tone, this time slightly fatherly, even though I wasn't more than a few years older than her and Jasper.

The chain that connected to Jasper's cuffs had two ends on her side. Each of them attached to her ankles. There was enough slack for him to move his hands a little bit, enough to make the chain rattle which was also forbidden.

"You ready?" I asked her as I walked to her and moved her hair away from her face. Kissing her forehead, I made her close her eyes. She had learned that one fast, to not look me in the eyes as a show of respect and submission. "Good girl, I might let him fuck you later," I whispered in her ear so that only she could hear it.

She whimpered and I could hear the chain rattle when Jasper twitched worriedly. I ignored it though, before concentrating on making sure the tiny vibrator against her clit was placed perfectly.

"Isn't she gorgeous, Jasper?" I asked him without taking my eyes off her. Her ankles were bound to the front of the wooden armrests and her arms were tied with rope to the tops of the armrests. She was spread on the wide chair like a whore on display. Usually she was crying before she sat on the chair. Each time she had sat there, it had been voluntary. The first few times all I had done was to get her to sit there spread open and vulnerable. This was hard for her, being completely helpless.

"Yes," I heard him say and then swallow hard.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master Edward."

He was learning too. Usually I didn't let my submissives use my first name. These two were different, though. I used their first names and they got to use mine, but only with my title attached to it. I wasn't purely 'Master' to these two, but in this room I could never be just Edward either.

I walked to the side table and picked up supplies. I was still fully dressed, whereas they had both been naked from the moment they walked into this room.

"Eyes down," I said, and because I didn't attach a name to the command, they both obeyed me.

When I got back to the bench, I could tell Jasper was hard as rock. In anticipation but also because he had been allowed to watch Bella.

I placed the little remote control of the clit teaser in his hand and I could hear him gasp in shock.

"Today is a bit different. Today you're responsible for her orgasms. She needs to come twice before you get to come," I said as I moved back to stand behind him and took the bottle of lube in my hands.

As I lubed my fingers and let the cool clear liquid drip to the crack of his ass, momentarily distracted by how the muscles of his asscheeks contracted at the sensation, I continued, "Do you want a ring?"

He thought about it for a moment, which was surprising. Usually he took a cock ring to keep his orgasm at bay if I offered one.

"No."

The word shocked me but I didn't let it show on the outside. I heard Bella whimper again, because she knew he would be in agony before long. That's when I knew why; he loved her so much, he would make this harder for himself and through that, harder for her. That was true love.

"Very well."

I looked at Bella next.

"Bella, look at me," I commanded her.

It was a hard thing for her to do but she did, finally, raise her big brown eyes to look into mine.

"Good girl; now I understand how difficult this is for you, but you _can not_ fake an orgasm. We all know what happens if you do," I said, taking them back to that unfortunate event a few weeks back when Jasper got a flogging because she faked. "And you aren't that good of an actress anyway."

"Understood?" I asked and she nodded vigorously. The last thing she wanted was to see Jasper in that position ever again.

The punishment in the possible scenario came from her not wanting to see Jasper in pain and humiliated, even if it turned them both on. She wanted to help him, not just be ridiculously turned on by what she was seeing. The first time I had chosen that specific punishment had obviously been a great success, seeing how she reacted now.

The dynamics between the two of them were complex and still, after all this time, I was trying to come up with possible punishments and rewards for both of them. The problem was that they were so different, yet working with them together had been the best way from the beginning. I supposed it was a good way to measure my own skill as a Master.

She lowered her eyes and began to relax herself. Bella was on the road to eventually finding her way to the subspace I'd seen with more experienced submissives. What she was capable of now was a ghost of that, but it still allowed her to be dominated as I saw fit. I knew she was drawing from the mindset of her meditation sessions, which showed that she was thinking hard and working with me.

Jasper wasn't quite there yet in what my first real goal for him was: accepting what he needed the most. I still had to push him more than I would have liked. His hesitance and objections weren't for show like they were with subs who had come to accept their place. It could be frustrating, but like any good Master, I never let him see my frustration and I certainly never took it out on him. We'd get there, eventually, with him as well.

"Don't use the remote until I say so," I told Jasper who nodded and sighed, trying to relax himself for my intruding finger. It was tricky for him, to let a man do this kind of thing to him, even if he craved it so much it hurt sometimes. Jasper felt resentment towards happy gay couples he saw around the city, he had told me. In some ways he was only a step away from the bigots who went on bashing gays because they couldn't admit their own desires. He would never take that route, but the way of thinking was somewhat similar. In reality, despite his defiance and occasional aggression, Jasper was a gentle soul underneath the hard boiled army brat exterior he worked so hard to keep up.

I stroked his back with my free hand, a soothing gesture I knew would just make things more difficult for him.

"That's it, Jasper...relax...feel... There's nothing wrong with giving yourself to me like this. Submitting to me, helping you and helping Bella, it's the best thing for both of you..." I kept speaking in a quiet, calm tone as I added another finger and brushed against his prostate once, as if I had done it by accident.

The chain clinked and Jasper's muscles tensed as he fought to keep his hands in control. He couldn't touch himself and he certainly shouldn't, but it didn't prevent his body from trying to control his mind.

I pulled my fingers out, opened my fly and pushed my black leather pants down to my knees. Reaching beside Jasper's hip, I took the condom where it was on the bench. "I'll let you get a head start. You can use the remote now," I told him as I ripped the foil open.

It was a struggle. He was hard and I could see precum on the floor beneath him where it had dripped from his cock, but he wasn't sure if he could give in to my offer. He could take the head start offered; with Bella as aroused as she was, she'd come in no time, but Jasper saw it as giving up. He was once again treating this as a test, as a challenge for himself.

"I'll be right with you, just use it. She always takes longer for the second one," I reminded him and that seemed to seal the deal.

Suddenly Bella jerked in her chair, her eyes opened for a moment and when they focused, they were directed on the spot on the chair instead of on me or Jasper. "Good girl..." I gave her praise when it was due. "You can come when you want, little one," I told her, making her take in a deep breath and sigh as she nodded twice.

"Look at her, Jasper. Isn't she lovely, spread open for us like that. Her skin looks so great, flushed like that. Can you see how wet she is too? Dripping on the chair..." I spoke, changing my tone once again. Jasper's eyes were fixed on her and for just a moment he forgot to breathe, making me smile inwardly. When he realized how lost in the sight he'd become, he tried to hide the sudden pink flush of his cheeks from me by tilting his head down. Like I didn't know it was there...

I rolled the condom on myself and positioned between Jasper's spread thighs. The talking didn't turn me on. I wasn't generally attracted to dripping pussies, no matter what they were attached to. Bella was my only exception, but words alone didn't work for me.

I did find Jasper extremely hot though; his mind was a constant challenge for me and that was better than any of his gorgeous physical attributes. It was his defiance that turned me on, the defiance that overshadowed his need sometimes.

"Concentrate on her. Make her come. Remember, twice, then you can come and only at my word, not before." I spoke to him as I eased myself into his heat.

I really wanted to fuck him like I'd fuck another, more experienced sub. Hard and fast, but that would cause him to fail and Jasper needed to succeed. From the first time I had fucked him, couple of months ago, I had realized he really liked it rough. It was what he craved most and what made him come in record time. So once I gave him some time to adjust to the intrusion, I looked at Bella for a moment.

She was almost there, making little throaty sounds like she always did, her hips were swaying, rolling in almost a circular motion as she tried to find something more. Why was Jasper prolonging her first orgasm when he should have wanted to make her come as fast as possible? Because he was punishing himself. Again.

"You don't want the cane, do you? It's not you who gets to punish you, Jasper. It's me." I whispered into his ear so that only he could hear it.

The way his body tensed under mine was a sign of his internal struggle. Then he pushed the button to make the vibrations take Bella over the edge in her chair. She let out a high pitched scream and sobbed, struggling against her restraints.

Grabbing handful of Jasper's hair, I pulled his head back to make him watch. "Look at her, don't look down, look at your woman over there, Jasper!" I pulled my hips back, enjoying the soft gasp from his lips.

Every fiber of my being screamed at me to take him, to claim him as only a Master can, by thoroughly fucking him.

But then the more sensible part of my dominant's brain switched on and I pushed back in slowly, almost gently, returning to my role as a Master before I could get truly distracted. It pissed him off, I could tell by the way he turned his head and I saw his jaw clench. He knew what I was doing, not challenging him too much. I wasn't sure what it was about Jasper that made me question my skills as a Master so often, when I normally had no problems whatsoever.

"Another one for her, don't worry, Jasper. It will be a struggle..." I promised. He wasn't very good at concentrating on two things at the same time yet. Jasper could be a very single minded individual. Concentrating getting Bella off again while concentrating on not coming because I was fucking him like he wanted me to...it was not as easy as he thought it would be.

Of course I wasn't exactly fucking him like he preferred, but that was beside the point. I'd get there soon enough.

I took in the situation to stave off my own climax. The scene was full of beauty of all kinds. The sounds we were making, from the chair creaking when Bella struggled against her bounds, to the buzz of the vibrator against her oversensitive clit, to the way Jasper began to grunt as our skins connected where we were joined as I fucked him.

The way Bella was flushed from head to toe, the sheen of sweat on her skin and the way her dark nipples were tight and how a drop of sweat rolled from her temple to her neck and down between her breasts. A handful each, more than that was a waste as Jasper liked to say.

Then there was Jasper, in all his glory; it was a shame I had forgotten to put up a mirror against the wall nearby. I would have loved to see his cock right now, rigid and dripping as he tried not to come in his sensory overload.

I stroked his skin everywhere I could reach, occasionally scraping my blunt nails against his back or sides, making red, quickly fading marks on his perfect skin. My hips began to move faster as I could tell Bella was getting closer to her second climax.

"Don't hold back on her, you still don't have permission, remember?" I told Jasper who, again, tried to disobey me by keeping the setting of the vibrator on low and looking down and away from her.

"Who am I, Jasper?" I asked, reaching for another fistful of his blonde curls and tugging his head up almost violently. "Who am I?" I growled at him, slamming myself inside him so hard the bench his hips were leaning on made a creaking sound.

Bella let out a sob, I knew she was out of the scene, watching us, and only a great deal of fear of Jasper being punished held her from speaking, pleading for one, or both, of us.

"Tell me, Jasper!" I said, pulling my hips back and thrusting in again, nailing his prostate in the process and making him groan loudly. "I'm going to make you come, do you understand? I'm making you come right now and that means you fail," I snarled in his ear as I pulled back again.

"Do you want to fail, Jasper?"

"No, Master, no!" he gasped as I rammed into him yet again.

"No what, Jasper?"

"I don't what to fail, Master Edward, please..." he managed in a tone that was nearly a sob.

I pulled my hips back, let go of his hair and slowed the pace down a great deal to allow him to calm down.

Concentrating on Bella for a moment, I looked at her and made myself as calm as possible, even though my heart was on overdrive. "Bella, sweetheart, look at me."

She raised her eyes and blinked a few times.

"It's all okay...Jasper is not going to fail. He won't be punished. Look at me!" I said more firmly as her eyes were about to stray to Jasper again. "What is going to happen now, is that you're going to get back in the scene, back into your head... Okay? I won't push Jasper too much, I promise. He won't be hurting, can let us see you come again, like the beautiful woman you are..."

She relaxed gradually, as concentrating on my voice was always something that soothed her. I knew she had been upset, very much so, and that she'd be sore as hell from struggling against her restraints, but she hadn't used either of her safe words.

We always had two, two for each of them. An orange word, that made me stop what ever I was doing immediately, and a red word, that would make me stop what I was doing and quit the scene. If a red word was used, it would mean that they both would be set free and I'd get them into the guest bedroom to talk.

I had been working in this room with them for three months now. At least once every week, sometimes as often as three times every week. Not once had either of them used the red word. A few times in the beginning they had used the orange word, but that hadn't happened after the first month or so.

"Look at her, Jasper," I said quietly before telling her, "Good girl, that's it...you're safe, we're not judging you, you're lovely and Jasper is safe, in fact it's Jasper who is making you feel good right now..."

She moaned, her head lolled back as she concentrated on the vibrations. As if on cue, Jasper pushed another button, making the vibrations stronger again. Bella moaned again and this time Jasper couldn't avert his eyes. He was, without noticing it at all, doing exactly as I told him to.

My hips were still moving steadily, concentrating on both of them had quickly trained me to be able to do this for a long time. I wasn't fucking Jasper for me, I was fucking him for him. I would come, eventually, but for now this wasn't about me at all.

"Come on, let her fly..." I murmured to Jasper who was breathing hard and letting his head drop a little occasionally as he reeled in his concentration before looking at her again. I had no doubt he was about to come. He was doing this all without a cock ring and I was so proud of him.

I didn't have to tell him when to push the third button. He looked at her and for the first time her whole body jumped a little bit, Jasper's fingers moved, turning on the full power of the tiny vibrator that was resting against Bella's clit. She screamed again, twitching as much as she could and Jasper nearly dropped the remote. Instead I reached to take it from him and turned the vibrations down a little, making her ride her orgasm a little longer.

Jasper was watching her and suddenly a little whining noise escaped his lips. He hated to sound needy, in fact he hated to _be_ needy.

Picking up the pace again, I began to fuck him in earnest. I turned off the clit teaser and tossed the remote on the leather couch against the wall. Bella was coming down from her climax and she watched us lazily, completely relaxed in her restraints now. So unlike even a month ago.

"Come on, pet... Whenever you're ready..." I purred at Jasper, knowing he hated the name and hated that I had to give him permission.

I could have counted down from three with my thrusts. At three, his whole body tensed as he fought against me and the orgasm, at two, I began to feel the twitching as I took a hold of his shoulders for more leverage.

At one, he roared under me, flying over the edge as I fucked him into oblivion. With the spasms of his body, I reached my own peak and sailed through it, enjoying his body constricting around mine and the sounds he was still making.

The post-orgasmic Jasper was another person. He was nothing like the man he was three seconds before letting go of the control; tense, whimpering, on the edge of begging. I'd make him beg, eventually, but right now it might ruin all our hard work.

"Very good, Jasper..." I murmured to him, placing a kiss on his shoulder, something I did only when he had done very well.

I pulled out and tied the condom before pulling my pants up. The lube had fallen on the floor at some point but it could stay there. I looked at Bella who smiled a little and shook her head as an answer to the question I was about to ask. I smiled back and leaned down to release Jasper from the cuffs. When I got his ankles free, I walked around him and released his wrists.

He was taking in calm breaths and I helped him up on his slightly wobbly feet.

"Okay?" I asked and he looked at me, relaxed and calm, and showed me the dimpled smile that still managed to take my breath away.

"Yes." he said and I helped him to the couch where he sat, wrapping a blanket around himself when I went to Bella.

Undoing the cuffs was fast and I let her choose what she wanted to do with her feet for a while. Untying the ropes from around her forearms was a bit slower, but I had done it dozens of times by now, so my hands were steady as I got her arms free.

Rubbing her left arm first, I made sure she had good circulation in it before turning to her right arm and repeating the treatment. Then I took a hold of her right leg and let it down from the edge of the chair where she had chosen to leave it and massaged the muscles for a moment. Again I repeated the massage on the left leg and after that, I held out a hand for her to get down from the chair.

"You know this is one of my favorite parts..." Jasper's voice said behind us.

"Oh?" I asked, looking at him quickly over my shoulder before looking back at Bella to make sure she was steady enough to walk to the couch with me.

"Yeah, you taking care of her." Jasper said and smiled as he opened the blanket to welcome her under it.

"Mine too... I feel...cherished," Bella said quietly, in a contemplative tone as I went to the fridge in the corner to get us all bottles of water.

I stood in front of them and looked at them thoughtfully as we drank and reflected, each of us inside our own heads. We'd talk later if it was needed.

They both glowed, they looked more content than they had in days. I felt better too. This wasn't just for them as much as I wanted to say it was.

"How about you go take a long shower, I stay and clean up here and Jasper goes to put the pizza in the oven?" Bella asked after a while and I smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me, dear," I said and leaned to kiss her gently before turning my head and kissing Jasper.

He kissed me back languidly, passionately even, just like he would keep doing all evening and all night in our bed. Bella would sleep on my other side, giving us room so that we would get our fill of intimacy until Jasper's barriers would raise again.

I had a feeling that with the stress he was having at work and with Bella's upcoming deadline for her second novel, we'd be back in the playroom in less than a week.

Walking to the luxurious master bathroom, I shed my clothing inside the door. Like so often, Bella had known I needed this time alone to think back to our scene, to where it had taken us all.

"Can we watch a movie while we eat?" Jasper called while he was walking past the bathroom door on his way to get dressed in the bedroom.

"Sure, babe. Bella's turn to choose, I think?" I called back and he harrumphed, making me chuckle.

I might have been gay and only wanted one woman in my life, my first and only girlfriend Bella, and Jasper might have been straight and only wanted me, but we made it work. Labels had very little to do with our relationship.

It wasn't about who was the Master and who were the submissives-in-training. It was about us fitting together and fighting our respective demons in the way that helped each of us more than any therapy could. We were perfect together, all three of us, because we were in love with each other.

:: :: :: :: ::

**A/N:** Reviews will be appreciated and they might encourage me to write some more. JS.


End file.
